A Day and Out
by Gunvolt
Summary: Gunvolt and Stratos spend time together. AU Sumeragi GV and AU Pup!Stratos A Fic Trade for Nemesis Fang


**A Day and Out**

 _ **AN: Fic/Art Trade for Nemesis Fang. Return of Pup!Stratos and a brief appearance of AU Sumeragi GV.**_

Only in his beastly, Septima form, Stratos laid on his back, soaking up some sunlight. He was use to the artificial sunlight from the Pharmacology Lab. The natural sunlight felt better on his body. Something that was a rare feel to him. The adept seemed to be resting in a peaceful manner. His paws curled on his flaming, furred body and his eyes closed. Light snores came from his maw. It was rather adorable.

The day was rather nice as well. A, spring day with no cloud in the sky. Carrera and Jota were busy in their private garden area. Viper, napped under a tree, shirking his chores to help the two gardening adepts. Elise would be under one of the trees, busy keeping Merak awake. Nova was out and about, which left one person. The Azure Striker who was accepted into the 'family' after his accident.

"Mmm... mid spring weather!" The blond adept chirped.

Gunvolt was dressed in his Sumeragi gear. A dark blue pair of uniform pants and brown boots. He wore the Sumeragi Uniform jacket that was unbuttoned and a uniform dress shirt where it was left unbuttoned around his midriff area. His hair was still in a braid and pulled back in a blue and black hair tie that Elise made for him one day. With his hands in his pockets, GV smiled a bit to himself. What was on his mind? Surely, he would wait for Nova or at least talk to the others. Instead, he wanted to relax. He already finished some paper work and spent a session of gaming with Merak. Such a lovely day to be wasted.

However, his walk ended short. GV did not see where he was going. With the yellow, furred beast relaxing on the grass, the blond boy fell over and on top of the other, landing on the other's belly.

"Dammit..." GV cursed to himself. However, he was rather worried. What would Stratos do? Would he get eaten? Bitten? Growled at? He carefully slide himself off the other. That was until two large paws snatched the boy up and pulled him close to his flaming-furred body.

"WUH!?"

Gunvolt was taken by surprise. That grip was rather tight. However, he felt his face being nuzzled. Then a lick was planted on his face. A nice, slobbery puppy like kiss. Gunvolt's face was rather baffled. He tried to squirm free, but it was no use. That beast had a grip on him. What could he do? Merak always said rubbing Stratos on his belly did loosen the grip. Another solution was to pat his nose. That was no use. GV's arms were not free. He could just stay in the other's grasp, while being covered in saliva and cuddled or he could think of a way to get free. He could always way until the beast was finished 'grooming' him. Who really knew. It did not seem long until Stratos stopped licking GV's face. He loosened his grip. This allowed Gunvolt to slide free.

"Whew..." GV said to himself.

He brushed off his uniform and sat next to the slumbering Adept. Normally, others such as Merak or Carrera would be around Stratos. It seemed like the 'feral' beast wanted time to himself or that he just wanted to soak up the sun and feel better. After wiping his face off from Stratos' slobber, the adept closed his eyes and sighed. It was a nice day. The sun was shining after all. It was not long until Stratos stirred a bit. Then woke up. Giving a massive yawn and bared his large fangs as well, the beast like adept woke up. He laid on his belly, crossing one paw over the other.

"I felt ya trippin' on me. Felt like I had a dream where a giant ham bone fell on me and I was havin' a time of my life!"

Gunvolt sighed and rubbed the side of his cheek. He was humoured by Stratos' reaction. Stratos gently bumped GV on his back with his paw and snickered softly. This caused Gunvolt to jump a bit.

"Ehehehehehe..." the animal like adept snickered. He sat up a bit and rested his hands in his lap. Normally, he would lay on his side, belly or back in this mode. Very rarely on two or like a human. That was if he had his shells when he transformed. "Sorry 'bout that. 'Guess I was carried away, Geeves..."

The younger adept crawled over to Stratos and sat next to him. Or well, in front of him. Stratos wrapped his massive paws around GV again as if he was protecting him. GV's reaction was rather neutral. They did spend allot of time together outside. Even on that one ill fated day. The younger adept simply sighed and relaxed a bit. It was far too nice outside and it was perfect to relax. Stratos himself closed his eyes again, feeling the warm air in his flaming fur. Why he never transformed back as a human was beyond anyone. He opened his eyes and let his large paws slip down and off the boy.

"Whatcha do, Li'l Sparky? Didn't work hard or anythin'?"

"Well. Paper work. That's about it..."

The mutt huffed a bit and patted GV on the head,causing the boy to nearly topple over. However, Gunvolt couldn't help but to laugh. He liked trying to make Stratos feel better. The younger male leaned up against Stratos' body and relaxed himself. Of course Stratos himself viewed Gunvolt as a little brother. All this silence was broken when a stomach gave off a rumble. Stratos looked over at Gunvolt and poked his tummy with his paw. A fanged grin came across his face.

"Someone's hungry...heh."

Gunvolt rubbed his hungry stomach. Looking up at Stratos, the striker muttered.

"Kinda. Well... I guess I should go get somethin'."

The larger adept stood on his hind legs and gave a stretch. He picked up Gunvolt and placed him on his shoulders. Holding his legs with one paw, he shook himself off, making his body floof out more.

"Let's get somethin', k?"

"What about changing back?" The striker asked.

"Well...I can cover more ground this way. I'll change back when I feel like it, kid."

GV nodded He held onto the other and looked around. He wondered what Stratos could find for the two munch on. Getting on fours, Stratos then darted off into the forest, carrying GV with him. Coming to a stop, Stratos pulled GV off and stood back on two legs.

"Stay here. I'll go get us somethin'. There's fruit.."

Going back on fours, Stratos raced off, leaving GV behind. This gave the other some time to relax a bit. Not after long, Stratos returned with an arm full of fruit. Plenty for the two of them. He would drop various fruits. From figs, to apples, oranges and even melons. Gunvolt was a fan of oranges. It was one of his favourite fruits. Upon seeing this pile of fruit, his tummy gave another rumble. Laughing rather softly, he grabbed a few of the oranges and started to peel them.

Stratos grimaced a bit. He reached out for the fruits and helped himself. Afterwards, both finished the fruit pile. Aside from orange peels and melon rinds. Well, Stratos ate the rinds. Both leaned on each other, feeling rather full. Gunvolt held his stomach, while sighing in a content way. Stratos, still in his Septima mode rubbed his cheek with his paw. He placed his arm around the young Striker and gave a content sigh.

"Feel better? Heh. Ya really gorged yourself!"

GV just gave a nod. He did like this forest area. Normally, he would go in this place when he and Carrera did early morning hikes. He never spent any time with Stratos in these places. He then felt Stratos butt him a bit. He soon was pulled into a hug. Once again, Gunvolt was rather surprised. He hugged the other back.

"You could say that, Pooch."

Stratos flashed a fanged grin and let the smaller one go. Laying on his side, he relaxed a bit.

"We can stay here. Y'know. Rest on my belly. We'll go home later..."

Well, eating that fruit did make GV feel a bit sleepy. He leaned up against the other and gave a yawn. Resting both hands on his stomach, he nuzzled onto the other's body.

"Guess I will do so."

He soon fell asleep, leaning on the other. Stratos gave a small yawn and kept watch. He would remain at the other's side. He liked him, allot. After all, everyone was lucky that this Striker came to be in Sumeragi.

 _ **END**_


End file.
